


Clouds

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, no seriously it's so sweet my diabetic butt shouldn't touch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat share a moment while cloud-gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeetVoojagig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/gifts).



> Okay, so I've been stressed out from moving and can't get my brain around my works in progress, so I told my sister to give me a fluff prompt. Here you go.
> 
> **John/Karkat, watching the clouds.**
> 
> You know what, I'll throw it open to prompts. No guarantee I'll get to everything, but I could use some ideas for quick fics to get my creativity flowing again. Leave a comment.

The picnic’s been over for at least half an hour, and everyone’s left. Everyone but the two of us. Me, because I find it peaceful, lying here and watching the sky. I glance over at the other boy, lying on the other side of the blanket. I hadn’t expected Karkat to stay. I really hadn’t expected him to be this quiet for this long.

Maybe he was tired. His face is turned so I can't see his eyes, so maybe he’s asleep. With that in mind, I stop fidgeting. The last thing I want is a crankier than usual Karkat because I woke him up.

As I think that, though, he turns his head and sees me watching him. A familiar scowl forms on his face. “What the fuck, Egbert? There’d better be a damn good reason you’re staring at me like a slack-jawed, drooling, brain dead asshole. Oh, wait, that’s your normal face.”

I can’t help my grin. It’s just so great to have him here. In person. “I just wondered if you’re okay, buddy,” I laugh. “I’ve never heard you so quiet.”

Instead of the anger I brace for, there’s something disconcerting in his eyes. Something softer. He looks back up at the sky. “It’s… pretty,” he says weakly. His gray cheeks flush, and he scowls again. “It’s still fucking stupid that we all have to be up during the day because humans are utterly fucking useless in the dark, I mean, seriously, do you have to have such horrible vision that you can’t even find your own festering genitalia without a flashlight in the other hand? But this is… nice.”

“What, the clouds?” I ignore the rest of what he’s saying, because that’s obviously just him being uncomfortable about sharing. Dave does the same thing, in his own way. I’m used to these idiots who can’t say what they feel. I sit up and move closer.

Karkat doesn’t seem to notice. He just stares upwards, nodding distractedly.

My stomach feels weird as I gaze down at him. Full of butterflies. This softer Karkat… Jesus. I can’t tear my eyes away. I just want to keep him smiling that distracted little smile.

I want to kiss him. The thought hits me like a hammer to the gut. I… I want to kiss Karkat. Dave’s rambling thing about gayness or whatever comes to mind. Maybe… maybe it’s really okay? No one here’s going to mind, so… so why should I?

I pull my eyes away and look up at the sky, flushing hotly. I can’t just kiss him. He’d fucking kill me. Maybe… maybe something to test the waters? I bite my lip, then smile. A big gesture, like those dumbass romcoms he likes so much.

Wind swirls around us as I summon my powers. Before Karkat can scream at me, and hopefully before he looks, I direct it up, and out, farther than I’ve really tried before. It’s a bit of a strain, but worth it.

Karkat’s silent for a long moment, and I start to feel sick. I fucked up. He’s going to hate me, now. And he’s going to tell everyone how stupid I am.

“Egbert,” he says slowly.

“Yes?” My voice wavers.

“That cloud’s shaped like a heart.” His head turns, locking me in place with a piercing glare.

“Yes?” My heart thuds in my chest.

“Did you do that?” Nothing changes in his eyes.

I nod weakly. This is it. He’s going to shout at me about all the stupid shit I’ve done. Especially how I turned him down three years ago.

He sits up. He looks into my eyes for a long moment, then suddenly his hands are gripping my shirt and--Holy _shit_ , we’re kissing and it’s fire and he tastes like Teen-Nanna’s cake from earlier and I never want it to stop.

But then I feel wetness on my cheek and I pull back to see that he’s crying. I panic. Oh, fuck, was I that bad? “Karkat?” I whisper, eyes wide.

“It’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathes, and then we’re kissing again, and everything’s right in the world. Nothing bad can ever happen again, because Karkat’s happy.


End file.
